Inevitable
by Shahula
Summary: I wanna be your last, first love that you'll ever have … Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide… I wanna be your last, first kiss… AH, Fluff, ExB, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Hey friends! A new little something for you, thanks to the May Drabble War picture prompt challenge (which can be found on FB or their blogspot). No, it's not what I intended to write next, but it is what spoke to me, so here we are._

_I was inspired by picture prompts numbers 2, 7 and 8, if you're curious. If you don't want to look at those, I suggest you at least copy and paste this link for the banner below, as it will help you visualize a few of the chapters._

_http:/ /i1095 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/ albums/ i467 /shahula1/ Inevitable (dot) jpg_

_All usual disclaimers apply, because I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't make money doing this._

_I hope you enjoy your tea extra sweet, because this is nothing but pure sugar and fluff for 25 chapters that will be posted over the next three days. Let's get to it!_

* * *

"Do you remember that first day?" she asks softly, her face turned to gaze at his. A gentle smile spreads on his lips. "Yeah."

She waits, but when he doesn't go on, she huffs and pushes against his firm stomach with her hand. "Tell me."

The grin grows wider on his face, his eyes dancing as he studies her relaxed form beside him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

He chuckles, his hand skimming her silk covered hip with careful fingertips. "But you already know it all."

"Please," she begs with a pout on her lips, knowing he can't resist.

He doesn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward walked slowly, his hands shoved in his pockets as he gazed around at the tall city surrounding him. It was sight his small town eyes had never seen, so many buildings jam-packed together, one barely ending before the next began.

It took his breath away, leaving a small wake of nerves in its place.

Shaking his fears out, he kept his hood pulled up, shielding him a little from the chaos as he tried to keep up with the hustle of the crowd, not wanting to stick out as more of an outsider than he already did.

Still, some things couldn't be helped. And marveling at the new world around him was one of those things.

It didn't seem long before he found himself lost however, the small tour of the city outside his brand new apartment he'd embarked on earlier in the day now a much more trying endeavor.

He had no idea where he was, and wasn't keen on asking for help. He was a man, after all.

Sighing, he took a moment to look around and tried to get his bearings, hoping his innate sense of direction would guide him home.

As he looked around, noting the busy shops and streets, the light of the afternoon shined high in the sky, his green eyes landed on a most unexpected find.

_a/n:Quick note, though I will try, I don't know if I'll be able to get to every review you gift me with for this story since updates will be rapid and plentiful. But know I love and thank you for them all._


	3. Chapter 3

Across the avenue was a young woman, crouched low to the ground as she patted the head of one golden retriever while another waited patiently for her attentions.

Edward's heart seemed to gather speed as he watched her, the simple and carefree woman who didn't seem afraid or embarrassed to let the large animals lick and paw at her.

Her laugh, though unable to carry above the din of traffic, was beautiful, Edward was sure.

He couldn't keep his eyes from cataloguing her figure once she rose from her position, securing the leashes on her furry companions with practiced ease.

He was unable to see her perfectly from his side of the street, but he could tell she was pretty. Long dark hair, a soft smile with slim hips and curves of a woman that appealed to him as a man.

She was like a wild sunflower, bursting with life and color in the dreary and muted gray black of the city.

Edward was pulled from his perusal once the woman moved. She turned with a bright smile and walked in the opposite direction Edward had been heading, the dogs trailing behind her happily, their tails wagging swiftly.

Edward's heart and feet tripped over themselves in haste, moving him to follow the girl as well, though he barely realized he was doing so.

Some things were just instinct.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward followed the woman to a nearby park, his eyes never wavering from her, knowing if he looked away she would disappear, lost in the overgrown jungle of skyscrapers and crowded sidewalks of the busy city.

When the girl stopped, unleashing her friends and resting under a tree, Edward came to a halt several yards behind her.

He watched her as she watched the dogs, wondering just what he should do next.

He wasn't inexperienced with woman, having had a few girlfriends in high school, but this was different. She was different.

She was more.

He knew that to be true, without even knowing her name. She would be more to him than anyone ever before.

Still, if he didn't make a move soon, he would miss his chance.

That or someone would mistake him following her as a creepy stalker of some sort.

Not the impression he wanted to make.

Steeling himself, and putting on his best smile, Edward moved closer to the object of his desire, his shadow falling over her.

She turned, raising a hand to shade her eyes and smiled warmly. "Hello."

"Hello."


	5. Chapter 5

Her smile was inviting, giving him courage. Swallowing, Edward spoke. "You have beautiful dogs."

He wanted to roll his eyes at such a lame line, but he couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

She giggled, the sound music to his ears. "Thanks, but they aren't mine. Roxie and Dex are my best friend's pets. I'm just watching them for a few days."

Edward nodded, shuffling his feet. "That's nice of you."

"I try," she laughed, relaxing back on both hands as she stretched her legs in front of her, the light brown boots tapping lightly against each other as she wiggled her feet.

"Do you like animals then?"

"I don't dislike them," she answered with a shrug. "These two are pretty easy to handle, so…"

Edward nodded in agreement but remained quiet.

He felt like an idiot, tongued tied and twisted over what to say next. The silence that was falling between them was not what he wanted; he wanted her words, her voice.

Hell, he really just wanted to learn her name.

Tilting her head up again, a wry smile on her lips, she broke the awkwardness. "You want to sit for a while or do you have somewhere to be?"

Smiling, Edward lowered himself to the green grass, leaving some space between them.

"I'm Bella."

"Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Bella said, bumping her shoulder into his playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what brings you here?" Bella asked, her fingers toying with blades of grass absently.

"I'm a student at NYU," Edward replied, his eyes forward on Roxie and Dex, though they strayed to Bella often.

"Freshman?" Bella asked with a knowing tone.

Edward snorted. "That obvious?"

Bella shrugged, "No, I could just tell you're new to the city. And if you were already a student, I don't think you'd look so star-struck by everything."

"What about you? Are you in school?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Yep, I'm a sophomore. Political Science major."

"Engineering."

"Cool. So you're pretty smart then, huh?"

"I guess so," Edward said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh come on, you got all straight A's in high school, didn't you?" At Edward's sheepish look, Bella laughed loudly. "I knew it! Brainiac."

"I'm not," Edward defended. "I just study a lot."

Bella hummed, her eyes squinting in thought. "Well, I guess that's okay. As long as you make time for fun, too."

"Of course," Edward smirked, thinking of all the fun he had. "But what about you? Political Science isn't exactly for someone looking for an easy pass either," Edward teased, hoping to divert the attention away from himself and learn more about the pretty girl beside him.

"I do okay," Bella said, her smile shy.

"Brainiac," Edward teased, bumping his shoulder with hers.

Bella laughed, dipping her head to hide her smile. Edward had to keep his hands clasped to his knees to keep from reaching over and pulling her face up.

He didn't want her to hide. She was too beautiful.

Bella glanced at her watch, her mouth pouting at what she found. "Shoot," she said, beginning to stand.

"What's up?" Edward asked, standing as well.

"I've got to go, my shift at work starts in twenty and I need to catch the subway. I still have to get Roxie and Dex home too," Bella explained, gathering her few things as she spoke.

"Oh, okay," Edward said, dejection clear in his voice as he watched Bella calling the dogs over and preparing them to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Edward," Bella said, her brown eyes warm and genuine.

"You too, Bella."

"Maybe I'll see you around," Bella offered, walking backwards a few steps.

"Yeah, maybe," Edward replied, hoping it was true. He wanted more time around this intriguing girl who had managed to tie him up in knots without even trying.

Bella waved before turning and walking away, the dogs happily following once more.

Edward watched, waving lamely to her back as he lamented her departure.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's eyes followed Bella's path out of the park, her slight form turning the corner and heading down the street as he stood rooted to the spot where they had been chatting.

He wished she hadn't had to go. That he had gotten some way to contact her again.

He'd had a great time with her, and she seemed to like him as well. At least enough to spend an hour with a stranger.

Edward chuckled to himself at how brave she was, he could have been dangerous. If she'd known about him following her from a few blocks back, she really wouldn't have let him spend time with her, he mused.

He wondered if she was like that with everyone, or if she maybe felt something bigger within herself when she looked at him.

Edward knew he had. She was more, so much more than he'd ever encountered before.

And here he was, standing in the park as she disappeared, possibly for forever.

What the hell was his problem?

Edward took off, cursing himself for being so stupid and immature. He knew how to guarantee seeing Bella again, if he'd only asked.

Rushing out of the park and back down towards the street he'd first spotted Bella on, Edward ran as fast as he could to catch her.

He couldn't let her get away, not with these feelings expanding in his chest.

He didn't know how or why he knew, but somehow, Bella was supposed to be a part of his life. A big part.

Some things were just meant to be.


	8. Chapter 8

"And then you found me," she says, smiling the soft smile he knows so well.

He nods. "I did."

"And asked me for my number," she goes on, her hand drifting along his bicep.

He hums in agreement. "Yep."

"Then what happened?"

"You already know," he chuckles again.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't care. I like hearing you tell it."

"Fine," he grumbles, albeit playfully. "But I'm only doing this because you're you."

Her lips find his hand, kissing his palm. "And you're you."

"Yes. And I'd do anything for you," he reverently whispers, his fingers tangling with hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward was feeling nervous, his hands clammy and legs shaky as he waited for Bella to arrive.

If he didn't know better, he would have sworn this was the first date he'd ever been on.

In some ways, it was, he supposed.

The first one that he knew really counted anyway.

Still, he wasn't unaccustomed to taking a girl out and showing her a good time. He was rather good at it typically, but something about Bella made all his smooth moves and refined skills shaky at best.

He wanted to impress her, show her he was more than his young nineteen years might make her otherwise believe. He hoped his choice in activity tonight would be to her liking.

She'd said to surprise her when they'd talked earlier in the week, Edward finally having gotten the courage up to ask her out on a real date. They'd spent time together since the first day, sharing coffee in a little café, or taking the dogs on a walk together. Most nights found them either texting or chatting, building a foundation of friendship and admiration.

It was wonderful, learning all about the girl who had captured his interest so thoroughly, so completely. But as much as Edward enjoyed the point they were at, he wanted more from Bella; he wanted a relationship with the quirky girl who was at once bold and daring, then shy and timid.

She was a complex puzzle he couldn't wait to piece together, again and again if she'd permit it.

One of those pieces he hoped to find tonight, sharing a true first with the otherwise knowledgeable New Yorker.

Edward prayed his decision wasn't wrong, and that it would be one of many firsts for them as he saw Bella turn the corner, her colorful dress swishing against her knees as she made her way to him, a smile taking over her lovely face once she locked eyes with him.


	10. Chapter 10

"You look lovely," Edward said as he and Bella made their way, carefully picking a path along the grass.

"Thank you. I like this tie," Bella replied, tugging gently on the end of the black fabric. She pressed her hand firmly against his tie and chest, sending a spark of heat right through him. "Though it seems a little fancy for the park."

Edward smiled indulgently. "Well, parks are a big deal. Lots of important things happen here."

"Oh really? Like what?" Bella wondered as she and Edward resumed walking side by side.

"Like meeting you."

Bella blushed, the color filing her cheeks and making Edward grin crookedly at the sight. He loved that he could affect her like she did him.

Edward really liked how Bella threaded her fingers through his then, letting their hands drift between them casually, as if it was nothing new.

But he was well aware how new and special it truly was.

Edward finally found a spot he liked, unfolding a blanket from the bag he'd slung over his shoulder and laying it out for Bella. Once they both settled, Edward retrieved a few styrofoam containers, plates, silverware and drinks for them to enjoy.

"I hope it's okay," Edward said. "I didn't want to miss the show, but I figured we should eat as well. It's nothing special but…"

"This looks great," Bella reassured him, placing her hand on his forearm as he fidgeted with arranging everything between them. "I love picnics."

"Yeah?" Edward looked to Bella, smiling when she nodded. "Good. I'll have to remember that then."


	11. Chapter 11

They ate the small picnic, discussing their week and sharing soft smiles and interested gazes as they talked. The evening sky turned darker; pinking quickly before fading into the low dusk of twilight, save for the lights of the city streets around them.

Bella picked up her drink and sipped it for a moment. "So… what's the show? Is that my surprise?" she asked once she'd finished.

Edward grinned mischievously. "You'll see."

Bella pretended to be irritated. "You're really not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fine, be stubborn."

"I will," Edward laughed, his arms coming around to hug Bella's shoulders when she scoffed her annoyance. "You said to surprise you."

"If I had known you were bringing me to a park… like where we meet, I wouldn't have said that."

Edward ran his fingers along Bella arm, his skin warm and tingly where they met her bare flesh. Leaning close, his pressed his mouth close to her ear.

"Don't be mad," he breathed. "I promise you'll like it."

Bella didn't respond, but the shiver in her body said more than enough to Edward.

He scooted closer, wanting to feel her body against his. Luckily, Bella seemed to be of the same mind, moving her side into the space of his, her body aligning perfectly to fit under his arm and into his side.

She sighed in content, issuing a similar noise out of Edward's chest.

"This is nice," Bella commented, her hand drawing lazy circles on Edward's thigh.

"It is," he replied, tilting his head down. He nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her delicate scent, memorizing it as best he could.

"Are we really not doing anything else?" Bella questioned a few moments later. "Not that this isn't perfect, but you said there would be a surprise."

"I thought you didn't want it anymore," Edward teased, sliding back to look at Bella's face when she turned to him, a petulant pout in place on her full lips.

"Well I changed my mind. Gimme," she said, curling her fingers repeatedly to earn her prize.

Edward laughed, enjoying the playfully side Bella always seemed to find.

"It's not something I can give you, per say," Edward explained. "But I think it's actually about to start so…"

He turned Bella around, showing her what he'd kept secret. The gasp and excited light in her eyes when she realized what was happening, what they would be doing, made Edward's heart soar.

"Really?" she exclaimed. "We're watching a movie in the park?"

"I thought you might like it, and you said you'd always wanted to come."

"I did! I do," Bella gushed, throwing her arms around Edward's shoulders and squeezing him tight. "Thank you, Edward!"

"You're welcome, Bella."


	12. Chapter 12

"How did I not figure this out?" Bella murmured, her head resting on Edward's lap as she watched the workers finish assembling the projector used for the movie.

Edward snorted. "No idea. I thought you were supposed to be smart, not to mention from New York. Isn't this a standard thing with you people?"

"Hey!" Bella cried, slapping his leg, which only made Edward laugh more. "I am smart… I just don't always see the forest through the trees. And yes, it is a New Yorker thing to do, but… I… I'd always…" Bella trailed off, tucking her chin so Edward couldn't see her face.

"Hey now, what's this?" he asked, touching her cheek lightly.

Bella huffed, her brown eyes embarrassed when she finally settled them back on Edward. "I kinda… I wanted to come before, but I'd always thought it would be better to come as part of a couple. You know, romantic and stuff…"

Edward smiled, letting his fingers twist a few strands of her dark hair as he watched her cheeks gather color. "Well, I'm glad I could be the one to share it with you, even if we aren't…"

Bella shifted up, folding her knees under her skirt and leaning close to Edward.

"I'm glad I'm with you too," she whispered, her lips close. Edward didn't know where to look, at the full pink lips or the warm chocolate eyes that were inches from his own.

"I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else but you. We can fix the other part later, if you want," Bella suggested, her bold words at odds with the soft spoken tone, the downcast eyes she displayed.

"Or now," Edward said, moving closer to her. Her breath, sweet and warm, washed over his face, covering his mouth in small pants. "If you want."

"I want."

Edward didn't need to hear more, the look in Bella eyes matched the fervor and need he felt. He closed the distance, his lips meeting hers in a sweet kiss. He moved his mouth against hers; soft and slow but with purpose, taking her top lip between his for a moment before letting her suck on his bottom lip, the feelings they shared obvious in the movement of their lips.

Edward lifted a hand to cup Bella's cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb as she shifted closer still, her hands threading around his neck, gliding through the short hairs at the nape as their passion continued to simmer in their veins, burning hot on their tongues.

When they broke apart, Edward slowly opened his eyes, finding Bella looking up at him through her lashes, foreheads pressed together. The happy smile she wore matched his completely.

And as the night continued, Edward continued to lick his lips, still tasting her Jolly Rancher green apple lip balm on his tongue.

He couldn't wait for another sample.


	13. Chapter 13

After the movie, Edward and Bella slowly made their way back towards the subway. Edward was reluctant to let Bella go, wishing instead he could keep her with him all night, hell, all the time.

But she had an early morning, her shift at work starting bright and early that required sleep as soon as possible. Such was the price to pay when one had to work to put themselves through college.

"I don't want to say goodnight," Edward moped at the substation. "Can't I ride with you to your stop?"

"Edward," Bella laughed. "Don't be silly. You don't know New York that well yet."

"I can read a map."

"You can, but you won't," Bella teased, having already found out that Edward had gotten lost that first day. She couldn't believe how stubborn he could be about some things, but then again, he was a man.

"It's not safe for you to ride alone this late at night," Edward attempted to persuade her.

Bella huffed, her hands finding her hips as she looked sternly at the rumpled man before her. "Edward. I am a native New Yorker; I have ridden the subway thousands of time before without a problem. I'll be fine."

Edward grumbled more, pulling Bella back into his embrace and burying his face in the warm curve of her neck. "Don't go," he whispered, kissing her skin lightly. He smiled devilishly when Bella shivered from the touch.

He started a trail of kisses then, moving slowly up her throat to her ear, attempting to use his new knowledge to get his way.

Bella seemed like putty in his hand, her head tilting to give him more room and her body shifting closer to his as they waited on the platform. Edward thought he just might win, until the loud rumble of an approaching train could be heard down the track.

Bella moaned, her hands moving to cup Edward's face and move him from his new favorite spot. "Edward, no. Not tonight," she stated, softening the blow with a kiss to his mouth. "Soon, but not tonight."

Edward sighed, hating that she was leaving.

Bella rubbed her hand along his cheek. "It's not that I don't want to but… Edward, it's only our first date."

Edward's eyes opened wide then, fully realizing what Bella was implying and how his actions seemed to be suggesting it as well.

"Oh shit, Bella, no. That's not what I wanted," Edward quickly explained, then stuttered over more words as he realized what _that_ sounded like. "I mean, I want to, just not yet. I know it's too soon, I just... shit, fuck, I really don't want to say goodbye. I miss you when you're not around."

Bella giggled, her eyes dancing with mirth as Edward pinched his eyes in frustration for his bumbling explanation.

"Its okay, Edward," Bella softly said, sliding her hands into his and squeezing. "I know what you meant. And I feel the same way, you know. I miss you when you're not around, too." Bella finished her statement with a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, lingering there.

"Yeah?" he asked, thankful for her reassurances. "Good," he mumbled, kissing her back. "Then let's not spend too much time apart, okay?"

"Okay," Bella agreed, kissing him fully as the train signaled its final call before leaving. "I'll call you when I get home, so you don't worry."

"Yeah, okay," Edward said resignedly, knowing their time together was over for the night.

But as he watched Bella take her seat, turning quickly to blow him a kiss through the glass, he knew it wouldn't be their last night together forever.

No, something told him many more of those were to come.


	14. Chapter 14

"You give the best kisses," she says, her body resting in the curl of his.

"Thank you," he answers, nuzzling the hair at the back of her neck, inhaling her scent and memorizing it all over again.

"We became us officially that night, remember?" she asks, tilting her head back to give him more room.

Following her unspoken direction, he kisses a path across her skin, nibbling her ear. "I do."

She moans lightly, her fingers finding his mess of hair and pulling gently. "More…"

"You don't want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Both, I want both."

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

Edward and Bella became nearly inseparable after they official declared themselves, spending the remaining weeks of fall and early winter with each other as much as school, work and the real world outside of their bubble would allow.

Edward couldn't have asked for a better introduction to life in New York than the one Bella gave him, showing him all the intricacies and places that only natives would know and tourists would never dare go.

His transition from small town boy to city man was easy to navigate with Bella as his guide, and he was never more thankful for having gotten lost those many weeks before than he was now, as he made his way to her apartment.

The long day of classes had worn on him and he wanted nothing more than to find reprieve from the tedious day in Bella's arms, the place he often found the most comfort.

Somehow, she always knew what to say to him, what to do to ease his troubles, both large and small.

He hoped he was doing the same for her, his puzzling, beautiful girl.

She could still be hard to read sometimes, but he knew he would figure all of her quirks out, eventually. Maybe.

For now, she seemed content with him; holding her close as they watched a movie on the couch or surprising her with flowers at work, listening to her breathe in peaceful sleep through the phone at night.

Making her laugh with his silly jokes and impressions, his naïve mistakes of living the city life and his teasing touches that hinted on needing more.

He hoped more would be soon.


	16. Chapter 16

"So school sucked today, huh?" Bella asked, setting a glass of soda on the coffee table before finding her place in Edward's arms on the couch.

Edward exhaled a tired breath. "Yeah, McClaggan is a real tight ass."

"Really now? Is that something I should see?" Bella teased, earning a playfully push from Edward. She laughed and snuggled back into his embrace. "He's not budging on the thesis proposal?"

"Nope," Edward explained, rubbing a hand against his face. "And I still have jack shit to offer."

"Don't worry, babe. You're destined for great things."

"I'm glad one of us thinks so," Edward scoffed. He felt like such a failure already, and he was barely through the first term of his college career. If he didn't figure something to research fast, he was going to be a drop-out as well, his scholarship advisor making it clear his continued support depended on this project.

"Edward," Bella sighed, twisting around so she could look at him directly. Her hands cradled his face, thumbs rubbing the light scruff on his jaw. "You'll think of something soon, I promise."

"I don't know when I'll have time, between my classes, work and you, I don't have any free time," he grumbled, his eyes closed in frustration.

Bella's voice was small and hurt when she spoke, her hands falling to her lap as she sat back on her knees. "Maybe you shouldn't spend time with me then."


	17. Chapter 17

"What? No!" Edward protested, sitting up straight at Bella's words. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you just said you didn't have enough time, and if I'm in the way, I'll—"

"Bella, baby, no! You're not in the way," Edward said passionately, his hands reaching to pull his shrinking flower back to him. "You're never in the way. You're the only thing that makes the rest of this bearable."

"Edward, I know how important this scholarship is to you, how much you care about your grades. I don't want to get in the way. We can just take a step back, slow down until things level out for you," Bella reasoned, though the hurt still lingered in her brown eyes.

"Absolutely not," Edward stated. "I don't want to slow down, if anything, I want more, Bella. I want all of you."

"I want more of you too," Bella agreed, nuzzling into his neck, peppering kisses on his warm skin.

The argument fell away, their energy burning hot in a new direction as they held each other close.

"Don't scare me like that," Edward admonished quietly, his arms tight around Bella's waist. "I don't think I could bare it if you pushed me away." He kissed her throat, needing to feel her beneath his lips.

"I was only going to do it for your own good," Bella explained with a groan, Edward's mouth sucking at her skin.

"That's stupid," he murmured. "I can take care of myself."

"Mmm," Bella moaned. "But can you take care of me?"

Edward pulled back quickly, an eyebrow raised in question.

The hungry gleam in her eyes, and the slow lick of her lips told Edward exactly what Bella meant.


	18. Chapter 18

The world fell away from them, only the sights, sounds, touch and smell of each other remaining.

Bella helped guide Edward to her bedroom, falling to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, chests pressed closed and breaths warm against each other.

Edward carefully helped Bella shed her clothes, kissing the skin she exposed to his hungry eyes with his wanting mouth.

A shoulder dusted with kisses, the dip of her waist traced with his tongue, her small hipbones nipped lightly with his teeth.

Bella followed his lead, undressing him with wandering fingers that painted across his body, learning the secrets of his skin, flexing against the firm muscles and hard lines that made up his sculpted body.

"Beautiful," Edward whispered into Bella's ear once they lay naked before each other, his eyes fixed on hers as his hands skimmed her shape. "You're so beautiful."

"Edward," Bella murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips and tongue trailed across her neck. "Please."

Nodding his agreement, Edward moved, his hips aligning with hers as he gazed down with reverence and deep desire. He shifted forward, connecting them intimately together.

Though not a first for either, it was the first for them together and Edward was desperate to remember every moment of it.

Each sigh, shudder and gasp that escaped her mouth.

Each roll, dip and thrust into her heat.

Each meeting of lips, each flutter of lashes, flex of fingertips into hot skin.

He memorized it all as he rocked into her, his words of adoration spilling out onto her skin and pillow.

"Oh Bella," Edward groaned, "I… Bella, so good."

"Edward, yes…. Feels perfect."

"You're it, Bella. You're it…"

"My heart…" Bella gasped, her hips lifting up to met Edward's. "It's yours."

Edward laid a hand on her chest, feeling the rapid beating beneath his fingertips. He leaned down and kissed her there. "I'm close Bella… so close."

"Edwarrrrd… yes, me too. Mmmm, please."

The feelings welling between them climbed higher and higher, bursting around them as they found the euphoric ending to their passionate race.

Curled around each other in a tangle of limbs and blankets, their hearts slowed and heaving breaths returned to normal, Edward felt the rightness of the moment in his bones.

This was where he was meant to be, with this woman for the rest of his life. He knew it.

"I love you," Edward said, his green eyes intent and sincere as he spoke.

Bella smiled, her cheeks flushed as her hand traced the curve of his jaw. "I love you, too," she murmured back, kissing him sweetly to seal the vow.


	19. Chapter 19

"That's a good memory," she murmurs, turning to kiss his sweet mouth.

"One of my favorites," he smiles against her lips.

"We had a perfect year then," she says.

He nods, stroking her cheek as he remembers. "We did. And the year after, and then the next and the next…"

She laughs, rubbing his neck gently. "Tell me another favorite?"

"Hmmm," he ponders. "So many to choose from…"

"Pick a recent one," she suggests.

"How recent?"

"Last year."

"Really? Did something special happen last year?"

"You know!" she giggles, tapping his mouth.

"I do know," he agrees, kissing her fingertip.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward had been nervous that day, his fingers gliding over the small ring in his pocket almost constantly as he went about his day, his mind completely focused on it and what it meant instead of the work he needed to be doing for his new job.

He'd finished school a little less than a year ago, accepted a job with a prestigious firm and was now well on his way to making a name for himself in the engineering world.

The life he'd planned for himself was slipping easily into place. Save for this last thing, though he hadn't been the one putting it off.

If it had been up to Edward, this would have happened years ago, maybe even after that first one.

But Bella had been stubborn, digging in her heels and demanding they wait, wanting things checked off a list she seemingly kept.

Edward had been respectful at first, then annoyed, then angry and finally resigned to his fate of waiting. It was an argument they'd had many times over, his wanting to marry her, but Bella insisted the time wasn't right.

Edward had asked what she was waiting for, what made the time right and couldn't believe her answer.

"It just will be."

Chuckling to himself as he made the journey up the three flights of stairs that lead to their apartment, Edward was confident.

Something told him the time was finally right.


	21. Chapter 21

They shared dinner, Bella having gotten his favorite take-out dinner from the restaurant near her office. Conversation was simple and practiced, though never feeling stale as was want to happen with couples over the shared years.

Edward seemed to always find something new and interesting in Bella's mundane daily trails, and she shared the feeling for his. They didn't always see things in the same way, but that made their life more interesting.

"So Mayor Williams is going to have me write his next speech! Isn't that exciting?" Bella gushed, her eyes shining bright.

"That's awesome baby! I'm proud of you," Edward replied, smiling at her enthusiasm. "You'll do great."

"I hope so," Bella said, sipping her diet soda. "There's a lot riding on this appearance, and I have to get it right. It's a lot of responsibility."

Edward reached across the table, finding her hand with his and squeezing it. It still baffled him that this girl could be brave and outgoing yet still timid and shy.

Bella had walked straight into the Mayor's office the year before, and demanded he look over her resume, assuring him he needed her help in order to be reelected because she was the best of the best.

And she'd proven that true so far, though this speech writing was the biggest challenge she'd faced yet. So it was a little surprising to see his wild sunflower become a shrinking violet.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward reassured, "You'll nail it. I have faith in you baby."

"Thanks." Bella stood and began to clear away the trash, waving Edward off when he attempted to help.

"You want to watch a movie?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll go pick one out. Meet you in there in a few."

Bella nodded and Edward left, his finger once again tracing the ring nestled in his pocket.

He didn't have any intention of watching a movie.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward paced the room, shuffling words and phrases over and over in his mind of what to say, and how to go about asking the most important question of his life.

He needed the perfect words for his perfect girl.

Bella, however, didn't give him enough time to find them, coming into the room much faster than he'd anticipated.

"What are you doing, Edward?" she asked, her head tipped to the side.

"Nothing," Edward answered, straightening his features quickly.

"Okay, if you say so," Bella chuffed. "But you're going to hurt yourself if that's you doing nothing, Brainiac."

Edward laughed at her teasing, the silly jab lightening the anxiousness in his chest.

He didn't know what he was worried about.

This was Bella, his Bella.

The only person who seemed to get him in every way.

Just as she had, right from the start.

Deciding he couldn't wait another moment, he reached for her hands, guiding her to the couch.

Bella went, smiling indulgently as she watched him settle on his knees in front of her. "Well this looks promising," she purred, seduction in her eyes as she rubbed her hands along his shoulders.

Edward chuckled, feeling heat spread in his body at her suggestion but pushing it aside.

That could wait.

He had something else important to do first.

"Later baby," he said, taking her hands in his and looking intently at her, his heart and soul in his eyes. "I have something to say first."


	23. Chapter 23

Taking a breath, Edward cleared his mind and let the words spill from his heart.

"Bella, you're the most important thing in my world. I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you on the street five years ago. I was so twisted up and nervous when I first met you, I couldn't even find the words to say a proper sentence, but you did. You said hello, and that was it for me.

"You took my breath away then, and you still do every day. Everything we've shared together has been just the beginning, and I know my future is only going to be brighter, better, because you'll be in it."

Bella gasped, sudden realization washing over her features. Edward smiled but went on without allowing her to speak.

"There aren't many things I want in this life, but the few that I do all include you. If you'll let me, I want to be your last first kiss. I want to be the one who holds you each night and wakes with you each morning. I want to father your children, and yell at teenagers from our front porch when we're old and gray. I want to be your last first love.

"Say you'll marry me, Bella and you'll make all my dreams come true."

Bella was crying, tears silently tracking down her cheeks as she gripped Edward's hands tightly. Edward freed one, reaching up to clear her tears away, but Bella grabbed it, pressing a kiss to his palm as she tried to speak.

"Yes," she whispered, her lips like a caresses on his skin. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Edward grinned, huge and wide, swooping Bella into his arms, raining kisses on her face; lips, cheeks, eyes and forehead all receiving his affections as he mumbled his thanks, his love, his excitement, meeting Bella's excited giggles and mouth along the way.

"Finally," Bella mumbled against his jaw, causing Edward to pull back and look at her curiously.

"I've been waiting forever for you to ask," she explained with exasperation in her tone.

Edward huffed, about to remind her of the many times he'd tried before, but Bella put her fingers against his lips. "Where's my ring, mister?"

Edward laughed, joy overflowing as he stared at his puzzling girl. He might never figure her out, but he would never tire of trying.


	24. Chapter 24

Months later, on a warm and sunshiny summer day, Edward waited at the end of a decorated aisle, his hands at his sides, steady and sure.

He looked out over the small crowd, happy faces full of love and well wishes smiling back at him. His parents seated near the front, hers across the way. They smiled warmly at him, the love and happiness they felt for their children, their future together clear in their eyes.

Edward was right where he wanted to be, minutes away from making this day the happiest of his life. The grin on his face was hard to contain.

Not that he tried to. With a tap on his shoulder by his best friend, the soft sound of a familiar melody grew louder and Edward focused his attention, his heart on the vision that awaited him.

Bella appeared then, a figure of light and white, her hands wrapped around sunflowers and her dark hair gently blowing in the breeze. Her eyes, dark and deep, focused solely on him as she moved down the short aisle.

Edward didn't have the right words to describe her in that moment, to fully captured by her beauty even in his own mind.

She was simply stunning.

And as she slipped her hand into his, squeezing it and smiling warmly, he realized he likely never would find the right words.

Each day, she became more and more to him, just as it should be.

Just as he knew it always would be.


	25. Chapter 25

"I love that story," she murmurs, untucking herself from under his chin and gazing into his loving eyes.

"It is pretty great," he agreed, placing a kiss to her forehead in reverence.

"I love you, so much," she said, kissing him tenderly, lips to lips.

"I love you too," he proclaimed, twisting the band on her finger. "I always have, and I always will."

Nuzzling her nose against his, she whispered, "Were you always sure? Did you always know we'd be together?"

"Of course, baby," he answered, kissing her mouth lightly.

"How?"

"You and me… our love, it's inevitable."

~The End~

* * *

_a/n: And that is all there is for these two love birds! _

_Thank you for reading; I hope you've enjoyed the story, I know I've loved reading all your reviews. I'll do my best to reply to as many of you as I can._

_In case you didn't realize, this story's summary and title come from the beautiful song Inevitable by Anberlin. Give it a listen when you can._

_Be sure to check out the other authors participating in the challenge and leave them some love too. _

_Until next time, happy reading!_


End file.
